


The Adventures of Thomas Grayson

by Red_Dead



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Gen, I have no idea, WTF, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Grayson, Grandson of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, gets sent back 50 years into the past....what could possibly go wrong....</p><p>Over all, I will continue this if by popular demand, otherwise, I will just work on it when I have time.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“If you knew me, like really, really knew me, then I wouldn’t have to explain things to you, the viewer(s) whom have fallen gracefully into my life.”_

A man leaned against a cracked wall. His red helmate gleamed in the sunlight. A gun, 38 special, cocked and ready to fire. He leaned out a bit, to read the area around him, for his helmate to help calculate his next move.

_“My name is Thomas “Tommy” Grayson. I have a nickname given to me by my great-grandfather’s youngest son, “Tt”. I was told when he was younger, he used that noise to voice his displeasure in something. Nice to know I’ve displeased him since birth….Then again, I also heard it’s hard to please the Batman, regardless of who is underneath the cowl.”_

The young man, Tommy, quickly rolled away from an incoming missile. He quickly did a backflip and landed behind a tall pillar, which had seen better days.

A whistle pre-occupied Tommy for a moment. The man sighed heavily, lowering his shoulders.

“What are you doing here Nightwing?”

A woman walked out from the shadows, well endowed with the Nightwing physic, in the bust and ass department. Her escrima sticks in hand.

“Just check’n on my little brother, Red Hood.”

The little smile graced her face, as if knowing her brother was rolling his eyes at that answer, when in fact he was.

_“This chick here, is my older sister, Mary. She has taken on the Identity of our father and grandfather before her. She’s got a class “A” personality. “A” for an ass that she thinks she’s not, but really truly is…but I love her. If you really wanted to get down to it, the rivalry we have is a sibling one. Only we are allowed to give each other hell and no one else.”_

The Red Hood looked around, looking into the dark shadows.

“If you are here then so are Batman and Robin. I kinda knew I was in deep when our case files started to cross with Emperor “Smart Ass” dipping his hands in the cookie jar.”

Nightwing nodded with Red Hood’s observation. She was here for that reason.

_“An old villain from the Original Batman, Bruce Wayne, was acting up again. This “Emperor” was Originally an underling for the Penguin, until he single handily took over Penguin’s estate, murdering people along the way. He went from Penguin, to murdering Blackgate and a few other baddest of the bads…Right now at “this” moment, he’s calling himself “Emperor Time Lord.” Sorry…the only Time Lord I will ever accept is Dr. Who, and this man isn’t him.”_

The two siblings glanced around, looking for the “B-man” and his “Little Bird”.

The Red Hood cracked a laugh.

“Do you remember being a Robin-in-Training?”

Nightwing rested her hands on her hips, a deep frown appeared on her face.

“Uh, don’t remind me. I’m at least grateful we ended up flexible.”

A dark figured appeared out of the darkness, a yellow mass followed behind him.

“Enough with the chit chat you two. We are dealing with a time traveler here…”

The Red Hood covered his heart, pretending to be scared.

“Oh lordie, here comes the nightmare and his little fairy.”

Robin narrowed his eyes. A frown that didn’t fit his face appeared.

“You’re just jealous because you can’t fly…”

“Eh, if I was a human-alien highbred, I’d be able to fly too…”

“Tt…”

_“Oh no, Batman is mad. I insulted his kid. The Batman we have  “here”, is Damian Wayne. His son, who is Robin, is Thomas Wayne. (Yes, another Thomas…his older sister’s name is Mary too, a long story I’m not going to get into). The family connection game is rather confusing. Damian here, is married to a half human half alien named Mar’I,  whom is Nightwings (the Original…well “Earth” original, there is no way I’m bringing in Superman’s Nightwing) daughter. So the brat makes this kid and me uncles, cousins and nephews to each other….confusing right? Well, let’s just leave it as this, our Grandfather is/was Nightwing and our Great Grandfather is/was Batman. We just have different grandmothers, as one of mine is the great Barbara Gordon. Ah, enough with me talking, let’s just get along with the story why don’t we?”_

Nightwing crossed her arms, not liking the situation at the moment.

“There is way too much testosterone gathered in one spot, can we get this over with and go home? I don’t want to miss great-grandpa’s cooking.” 

The Red Hood snickered, causing Batman to narrow his eyes at the younger man, already knowing what he was going to say, because he would have said it too, as a child.

“Don’t want to eat too much now, don’t want to think you’re getting fat on us.”

A sharp elbow came and knocked the wind out of her brother’s chest.  Batman frown grew deeper.

“Enough you two. Now who’s taking the left, who’s taking right, who’s taking the top and who’s going underground?”

Both Nightwing and Red Hood glanced at each other. Neither wanted to take the “underground” part.

_“Eh, I lied when I said I should stop talking, but I’m back again. You see, growing up, our maternal grandfather told us kids, to always stay above ground. We never really got it from our grandfather directly, more from the grapevine, was that our grandfather had to dig himself from six feet under. Rumor has it, the Joker killed him and 6 months later he came back from the dead. We’ve never had the guts to ask him if it was true or not, or what he saw while being dead. Something’s, you just don’t talk about….”_

“I’ll take left.”

“I’ll take right.”

Batman nodded at their answer, a grim smile appeared on his face as he turned towards Robin.

“Robin, you will take the underground. I’ll be the death from above.”

Robin scrunched up his nose. The very idea of being in the waste down below was unsettling. The boy sighed, taking a breath before accepting his fate.

“I don’t mind smelling like sewage water….”

The four nodded in agreement, making their way to get the Emperor Time Lord. Red Hood saluted to his big sister, taking the right path.

_“Now that I look back at it, I really wished I had said something nicer to my sister…and the brat…I should have said a lot of things back then, even confessed to the person I liked. Things never go as planned, no matter how much most of us want it to go that way….”_

888888

Nightwing lay unconscious on the ground, Batman using his cape to protect both of them from the hail of bullets that didn’t seem to let up. Emperor Time Lord put the rain of bullets on an endless loop. Robin and Red Hood on the other hand, would have merged in with the darkness if only the time controlling didn’t make everything daylight.

Red Hood breathed out a shaky sigh, glancing at the Robin who was hovering above him.

“Hey, kid. I’ve got a plan.”

Robin looked down, interested in what he had to hear.

“Yeah?”

“That time staff he has, we have to get that away from him. Do you think you can blast some power balls at him, each charged with a different strength?”

Robin paused, not sure where Red Hood was coming from.

“Yeah, I can….why?”

“Well how big can you make them?”

Robin smiled, catching on what Red Hood wanted to do.

88888888888888888888

“Hey you old fart! Take this!!”

Robin shot out green orbs, from small to large, weak to strong. The old villain laughed, dodging the glowing orbs with ease.

“Ha, boy! Are you trying to make me laugh? You are indeed amusing.”

Robin let out a big green orb, sending it towards Emperor Time Lord’s way. He simply side stepped it, the smug smile still on his face. As the green orb passed by him, a black gloved hand came out, grabbing the staff the villain had in his hands. The look was priceless on his face, more so when the Red Hood cracked out a sniker.

“Yo-ink”

The Red Hood and hid his body within one of Robin’s attack, being able to sneak up on the man undetected. The Red Hood wasn’t fast enough to react, as the man lashed out in anger, pulling out a gun and firing. In a reactive movement, to protect himself, Red Hood used the staff as a shield. The bullet passed through, winding up in his arm.

“Son of a bitch!”

Red Hood cursed as he rolled away, clutching his arm. Robin came up, knocking the old man to the ground and tying him up. The endless loop of bullets that rained down on Batman and Nightwing stopped. 

A heavy sigh escaped Batman’s lips, glad that everyone came out of it alive, even if Nightwing was KO’d at the moment. The older man stood up, towering over the two younger boys.

“You two alright? Don’t worry about Nightwing, she’ll be fine.”

Robin came up, running to his father with a smile.

“Red Hood came up with a really good plan. It was amazing! we really worked well as a team!”

Red Hood sighed, he was amazed by the kids energy. Batman walked over to Red Hood, checking out the bullet hole he was currently sporting.

“Let’s get that wound looked at…”

_“Now, this is where things started to go wrong. When Batman reached out to look at my wound, his hand went through my shoulder. If I hadn’t had my helmate on, the look on my face would have been priceless. I guess when Emperor Ass shot at me, the Time Staff’s shard got lodged into my shoulder. Somehow, it affected me….like my body was being a Time Traveling device. Everything around me faded away to black and embarrassing to say, I fainted…..”_

888888888888888

_“and ended up into the past, I think maybe 50 years into it really…I had no idea where or when I was, even if I was in the same world all together. What I did know, was that I had two red heads standing above me with a pissed off look on their faces. I said the first thing that came to my mind.”_

“Hi Great Uncle Roy, Great Aunt Kori.”

Kori looked at the boy like he was daft. Roy was lost and confused. He turned his head and called out down below, from wherever they were.

“Jason, the Red Hood Wannabe is awake….and he called Kori and I Aunt and Uncle….”

_“I shouldn’t have gotten out of bed today. I may have very well screwed my chance of ever bring born…Oh well, let’s see where this leads me, I’m always up to new things, even if it is life changing, shattering and all that mumbo jumbo stuff grandfather spoke about…speaking of which….I’ll be seeing a younger version of my grandfather…Don’t freak out, don’t freak out, don’t freak…out….”_

The door opened. Thomas could have sworn his heart stopped. Familiar blue eyes looked back at him, with a questioning glance of…”who are you?”


	2. Onyx Staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was asked, here's chapter two....

The Adventures of Thomas Wayne Chapter two

_“You know that expression, out of the frying pan into the fire? It’s a really stupid expression really, because either way, it means you are going to die…me I don’t plan on dying….even if at the moment Auntie Kori has me dangling off the roof top.”_

Kori held the unmasked Thomas, upside down from his foot.

“My arm’s getting tired, now you are going to tell me who you are and why you had that helmate on.”

Thomas’s face was turning red, due to anger, embarrassment and the overall fact he was upside down and still very much wounded.

“Now Kori, you and I both know that isn’t true on being tired….but nice try trying to impersonate Batman.”

At the slight mention of Batman, Kori’s eyes glowed a darker green and her hand clenched around the boy’s ankle harder. Thomas winched at that.

“The only impersonator I see here is you…”

Jason sat on the ground watching Kori dangle the kid like a rag doll. He sighed as he went back to tinkering around with the “mysterious teenager that popped out of thin air before them” eyeless helmate.

“Kori, give the kid a break. The blood is rushing to his head and a wound like that will kill him.”

Kori glanced over at Jason, before swinging the boy over and dropping him onto the roof below him. Thomas quickly turned to avoid hitting his already damaged shoulder. He glanced up with his eerily familiar eyes. Kori’s green ones narrowed down at him.

“Don’t move and stay there, otherwise I will drop kick you off this building.”

Thomas sat up and leaned against the wall that stopped him from plummeting to the ground below. He took a few deep breaths to regain his senses from the pain that racked his body. The time jump sure did a number on him.

_“OK, so most of you are thinking, “What did he do to deserve this treatment?”….well…If you haven’t noticed yet…I’m kinda become chatty when I’m scared. I say things I don’t really mean to say…in different languages where only a few people would understand what I am saying… more so, I did direct it towards Kori….just to see what she would do….so I called her a….”_

“You’re still but a Val Yor….” (Nothing)

_“I admit, calling my Aunt a racial slur isn’t a very respectable thing to do, but my little lack of control of calling Roy and Kori relatives might make the woman forget….then again, she never really forgets anything at all, she just pretends she does because it’s too painful for her to bear it….I don’t blame her, after all, my fraternal grandfather was a ladies man, resulting in a few unwanted pregnancies…that later turned out to be happy accidents. (cough,  my half alien aunt…cough…my father) Either way, relationships were strained a bit because of it, but we never really let that get in the way. “_

The Space Princess clenched her hands and teeth, ready to unleash hell on the boy, but she was calmed my a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey Kor, this kid here is trying to hide something from us, getting angry at him will only distract us.”

Roy smiled, bringing his face into the crook of her neck. He took a deep sigh, in hopes to calm her. Kori herself took a deep breath, before relaxing a bit.

“Do you know what Val Yor means?”

Kori glanced from Roy to the wounded boy. Roy himself wasn’t sure, but he knew if this kid knew Termanian, he wondered what else the boy might know about them.

“I do. My cuz speaks your language. She told me that it means “Nothing”.”

Roy wrapped his arms around Kori, feeling her tense up again.

“You boy, have no concept of that word, neither does that your relative for that matter.”

_“Oh ho ho…if only you knew that relative of mine was your granddaughter, I am sure you’d be singing a different tune.”_

“Your right, I don’t and I don’t care for the matter either Val Yor.”

This time, it was Roy who tensed. He left Kori’s side and stomped his way over to the boy. He reached his hand down and pulled on the boy’s hair to make the brat look up at him.

“Look kid. From the start we’ve been respectable towards you, tolerant even….but if you disrespect my Kori one more time, you won’t have to worry about her dropping you off this thing…”

Thomas swallowed hard. The look in Roy’s eyes scared him. He’d seen that look a few times before, in the eyes of people defending those they loved from harm, be it mentally or physically.

“Now KID, tell me your name…”

_“I never knew why my grandfather would falter when it came to Uncle Roy. When he asked for something ,he was willing to drop almost everything and do it. Even Uncle Damian had a soft spot for Roy. His Uncle Tim once told him, the bond between those three was rare and it kept some sort of balance, some normalcy in the lives they lived. That with Roy around, it was ok to be honest, because he’d never judge you on past mistakes or petty feelings.”_

“My name…..is Thomas….”

Thomas watched as Roy’s eyes lit up. Whatever darkness was in there, was gone now.

“See, that wasn’t too hard now, was it Thomas?….but really, next time you call Kori a word she dons’t like, I’ll break your arm, got that.”

“Yes sir….”

_“Holy Shit, I thought Uncle Damian was scary….”_

Roy moved away from the kid, looking over at Jason, who was still tinkering away at the eyeless red helmate.

“So what is that thing?”

Jason sighed, glancing up out of annoyance.

“I have no idea. This thing is so far advanced from my current know-how on tech that I am actually considering asking you for help.”

Roy beamed with pride. Jason rolled his eyes and Kori giggled. Surprisingly  calm around this “Thomas” character. Then again, Thomas was in no mood to run around and screw up anything else in the time stream.

Jason tossed the helmate over to Roy, who was all in to digging into the secrets of this version of a “Red Hood”. Jason stood up, walking his way over to the person whom had “his” eyes. He kneeled down, eye level to the younger man.

“So Thomas, is there a last name we can attach to you? It would make things so much more easier than waiting for the blood tests to return and tell us who you are.”

Thomas started to look ill. The color that he did have, faded away.

_“I really wished there was a book for situations like this….Oh wait there is, but I was too lazy to read it…it was on my “to do list” of things to read, but I never really expected that I’d be sent back to the past. Always thought that’d be someone else. I mean, what happens when I tell him my last name is “Grayson”….what would he do…”_

“I don’t know if I should tell you that….”

“And why not?”

Thomas glanced away, not sure of anything at the moment. Jason sighed, not sure he was going to get any answers out of the kid with just asking alone. Jason reached his hand out and placed it on the teen’s head. This little action, shocked both of them. Thomas felt his heart skip again, as Jason pulled his hand away. Something happened that neither could explain.

_“What….what was that? That action, why did he do that? My grandfather used to do that to calm me and let me know that everything would be alright?.....Strange, I’ve only been gone for two days and I’m already feeling home sick…”_

Roy and Kori both saw this “strange” action. Jason looked at his hand, like the involuntary movement was normal for him. He gave a heavy sigh, before putting his hand back down and looking over at his two friends.

“There’s nothing to worry about the kid here. I don’t know why, but….”

Jason glanced over at the accidental Time Traveler. A smile crossed his face was true and caring.

“I trust him.”

Thomas was finally able to relax, it was shown on his young face.

_“Seems like I didn’t have to worry after all. I guess the family bonds can transcend time and space. Either way, whatever that was, I wonder if has to do with Jason’s All Caste training. I think its best I should apologize to Aunt Kori, I was kinda mean….”_

Thomas glanced up at Kori, whom still had an angered look to her body.

“I’m sorry for calling you a Val Yor….I was just scared…..”

Kori still didn’t let up from her anger pose, not still sure about the child before her.

“Because Jason says he trusts you, I do not.”

Thomas swallowed, fear written on his face from the scary woman before him. Roy giggled.

“Wow, aren’t you supposed to tell me things like that in private?”

Kori frowned.

“I have nothing to hide in front of my friends and family.”

_“I call bullshit on that, only because I know she’s got a daughter off in the Ceipt Galaxy that no one knows about….yet…..but I think it’s best when that one comes to light on its own. I want to leave as little impact as possible.”_

Roy and Jason smiled, being called friends and family. Roy turned his attention to the kid again, this time asking about the “Time Staff” the boy had in his possession.

“I have yet to crack Red Hood 5.0, but that object you had, the Onyx Staff, I know exactly what that is…”

Thomas shot up, a shocked smile fell on his face.

“That thing is called the Onyx Staff….it has a name? “

Roy looked at the kid like he was an idiot.

“So you are telling me you had no idea what this thing was and what it could do?”

_“Oh I know you can time travel, create loops in time and junk like that….but I really don’t know the full potential of it….I mean, I wasn’t planning on fighting a Time Lord at the time….”_

“Nope….so what’s it do?”

Roy’s jaw went slacked, like he couldn’t believe this kid, because really he didn’t. The gears were turning in his head, that was visibly seen on Roy’s face. Kori was lost in thought.

“Isn’t Onyx an Earthstone?”

Roy nodded, Jason grew more eager into hearing Roy’s theory. Thomas figured his life was already over by this time.

“Yes it is, but the Onyx Staff is a time traveling device. Like the rings in the Onyx are like those of a Tree Rings. It’s takes you back to a time, or even into the future, to where ever the person wants to go.”

Roy’s human green eyes started to shine with wonder. A huge grin appeared as things started to fall into place.

_“Damn it…..this guy is way too smart for his time….and how the hell did he know about this thing when “I” didn’t even know about it….”_

“It a Time Flux Capacitor….in stick form….”

Jason’s sighed, scratching his head. Kori had no idea what Roy was going on about. Thomas on the other hand, dead panned Roy.

_“Ok, I take it back, this guy isn’t that smart….Time Flux Capacitor from the Movie “Back to the Future” in stick form….really….this is the brilliant Uncle Roy who single handily kick ass in Space, you think you know people…”_

Jason looked at the kid, studying very closely before deciding to ask him questions.

“So you are from the future then…”

“Do I really have to answer that?”

_“Whelp, that’s it, I’m dead. My existence, my sisters and my little brothers, all gone because of me. Dang it, I don’t want to go out a virgin. This sucks….”_

“No, not really. You’re free to go and come as you please. The little we know of you now, the better. I’ve already have an idea who you might be…and I will leave it at that, an idea.”

Jason’s answer shocked Thomas. Thomas smiled again. Roy looked away, now not sure what to say in a situation like this. Poor Kori on the other hand, still had no idea what was going on. She may be a brilliant woman, but something, like Earth’s Culture of Time Travel, still eluded her.

“Thomas…I don’t know how to tell you this, but the Onyx Staff isn’t working like it should. The damage it received is fixable, but I don’t have the parts to fix it with me, so your ticked home won’t be for a while.”

_“Great, what I need to hear. What am I to do now? Boy, mom’s sure going to kill me…if she hadn’t already killed Uncle Damian already….”_

Thomas stood up, letting the blood rush back into his legs again.

“But there is a way for me to get back home, that’s all that matters….for now anyways.”

Thomas looked at the trio, wondering how much his presence would change time, if what happened to him was ordained from the start. He looked over at Jason, hearing his grandfather’s words in his head.

**_“Thomas, there is no such thing as coincidence. It can be fate, destiny or even Hitsuzen. Everything happens for a reason. Just always remember one thing, the future is not yet determined and because of that, you should have faith in your own abilities when the time calls for it.”_ **

Thomas thought of his grandfather’s words. He never really paid attention to it till now, when things came to light. Thomas frowned, pointing his finger and Jason.

“You, I blame you for this because “you” knew this was going to happen.”

Jason pinched his nose, trying to calm a growing pain in his head.

“It’s time. If you are going to blame anything, blame time and your lack of knowledge of the situation.”

Kori frowned, still not understanding why she was being left out of this whole “Onyx thing”

“Could someone please explain to me what is going on?”

_“Great, just great…For years he knew….”they” knew I’d be here. They gave me hints but never flat out told me about this….damn it, do I feel stupid. Well, whatever, the future has yet to be determined, let’s see what happens next….”_

Thomas sighed, taking a deep breath and ready for the storm that was going to come his way.

“My last name is Grayson….I’m Thomas “Rojo” Grayson.”

_“Well, there I go and here it comes. Good Bye life, I barely knew thee…”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lets get to know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Thomas have a talk....

The Adventures of Thomas Grayson Chapter 3

 

_“I really expected things to go different when I told them my last name. I expected for Jason to freak out more, but really it was quite the opposite.  Roy was more of the Drama Queen and I am sure if Kori knew what was going on, she most likely would have the same reaction she has now, confused. I thought my big reveal would have earth shattering consequences if Jason had remembered who “Grayson” was or how he even forgot who he was….”_

Roy sat the boy down in the kitchen, making himself a cup of instant coffee. Thomas, idly kicked his feet back and forth from the tall bar stool.

“Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m good for right now….”

Roy was starting to try a decent conversation, as currently he was the only one who really understood the situation. Thomas glanced at an electronic calendar, reading the current year. He lowered his eyes, feeling depressed.

“So I really am 50 years in the past….”

Roy sighed, feeling sorry for the kid before him. He took a seat next to the kid, trying to clear things out and help him understand the situation more.

“How do I put this….when you fell out of the sky, the three of us were kinda on the run from a lot of bad people…”

“What kind of bad people?”

Thomas asked with such honesty, because he wanted to know what was going on and why Jason wasn’t familiar with the last name of “Grayson.”

“The Untitled, League of Assassins, All Caste, Slade, a few others as well, but they are not to worrisome…”

Thomas gave Roy a look of shock. Four heavy hitters that he was all too familiar with from his own time.

”Are you kidding me? All that after the three of you? WHY?”

_“What the hell have I gotten myself into? Who the hell did they piss off the get people like “that” after them? I had lots of questions I knew I’d get answers from eventually. Just more importantly, why is the All Caste after them too….”_

Roy sipped his coffee, watching as the boy was pondering what was going on. Roy was also observing the boys looks, by what he looked like and whom he looked like. He sighed, figuring it was best to answer Thomas’s “why”.

“You see, Jason here….has no memory of Dick Grayson. For that matter, he really has no memories of us either. I just have a feeling the only reason why he’s still with Kori and I, is because we are the only ones who haven’t used him in one way or another….”

“Used him? What do you mean Jason has lost his memories?”

Roy sighed, the boy really knew nothing.

“I don’t know why we wouldn’t tell you this, if you came back to the past, I at least think we would have prepared you for this event….that is, if we are dead in the future, then I understand that part.”

“You are all still alive in the future…”

Roy smiled.

“That’s good to know, but it’s best you keep  anything else from the future, to yourself. You being here alone is very dangerous.”

Thomas nodded, being hesitant at first. Roy took another sip of his coffee before speaking again.

“Jason had his memory taken by a being called Sar’u…He can still remember to fight, speak multiple languages and work with alien tech, but people and places have been erased from his mind….”

Thomas lowered his head, hearing the news about Jason.

_“I never knew this…I couldn’t imagine not knowing anyone but knowing everything. I know my grandfather has trust issues, but this…this is horrible. Did they not tell me this because they were afraid I’d worry about it too?”_

“So then, I guess you are the only person who knows 100% that I am the grandson of both Jason and Dick….”

Roy smirked a bit, seeing the boys expressive nature.

“I can see a lot of expressions from you that I have seen Dick make. Very emotional and hard for him to hide what he feels. You do have his smile, that’s for sure. But your eyes, those are Jason’s. But that nose of yours….”

Thomas frowned, narrowing his eyes. He placed his hands over his nose, as if there was something wrong with it.

“What about my nose?”

Roy cracked a smile.

“That’s all Barbara Gordon’s.”

 Thomas put his hands down, getting red in the face.

“How….”

_“Damn, this guy is very observant….I know for a fact that if he were to see my sister Mary, he’d really see Barbara….”_

Roy sighed, not sure of what he was doing talking to this kid.

“Either way, I should be the only person who knows “who” you really are. I think it would be best to avoid everyone else from the Bat Family too.”

Thomas looked down casted at that…

“But I really wanted to see a younger Damian…”

Roy paled at that name, which caused Thomas to worry.

“Did something happen to my Uncle Damian?”

Roy glanced away, he swallowed hard.

“I don’t even know if you are in the same world now, because in February, Damian was murdered.”  

“….What….”

Thomas looked at his hands, which started to shake now.

_“Is it my fault? Did my being here, somehow alter time? I don’t know? I don’t know what to do…”_

Roy rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder, Thomas started to tear up. Roy then pulled the boy close to him, letting the boy scream into his arm and the tears fall freely. Roy started to pet his head, trying to calm the boy.

“Hey now, things happen. I am sure everything will be alright. I just want to let you know, like Kori and I have told Jason, you are not alone. You have us, ok…”

Thomas nodded, still not moving away from the warm embrace that held him. Roy just kept patting the boy’s head, it was the only thing he could do for the boy in that moment.

_“I must be here for a reason, but for what? To save my Uncle Damian with the Onyx Staff? To help return my grandfather’s memories? Either way, I should have one goal in mind, try to return home…and pray things are the same as I left it….”_

_8888888_

Roy laid the boy down on the couch. A sad smile graced his face. Jason walked in, glancing at his Future Grandson.

“So, do you have any idea what’s going on?”

Roy shook his head, keeping what he spoke with Thomas to himself.

“No clue. Besides, it’s nothing for you to worry about yet.”

Jason scratched the back of his head, not really sure what to do.

“I thank you, for helping me out…for helping him out too…”

Roy came up, grabbing Jason and hugging him. It disturbed Roy that Jason tensed.

“Jason, you never have to thank me for anything. We are family and that’s what families do, we help each other….even if our family comes falling out of the sky from the future….”

Roy let the man go, before glancing out onto the Balcony, where Kori was currently resting. Jason looked at Roy, feeling like he had brought upon the rift between the two red heads.

“Is it because of me, the two of you are fighting?”

Roy smiled, shaking his head.

“No, it wasn’t because of you. I am sure something like this would have happened between the two of us in time. I have hope that everything will work out alright. After all, with the three of us together, we can do anything. I‘ve seen it.”

Roy left Jason so he could speak with Kori alone. Jason walked towards the sleeping Thomas. He sat down on the ground, listening to the boy as he breathed in and out. He pulled his legs up and looked out at the window, seeing the two talking, arguing maybe. He closed his eyes, feeling something heavy grow inside of him.

“I wish I could believe you…”

 


	4. Get to know you

The Adventures of Thomas Grayson Chapter 4

 

_“With the eventful week I was having, being awkward as hell, (not to mention an emotional roller coaster) I’ve done something I haven’t done since I was a child…I cried like a little bitch….No really, I did. I didn’t really expect to be homesick this quick. It’s hard to keep up a strong façade, but one can only keep that going until they break down completely….and for me, I was breaking down…”_

Jason rested his forehead against Thomas’s, making the boy from the future blush by his action.

“What…what are you doing?”

Jason pulled away, before making his way over to a medicine box.

“You are running a fever, it’s best if you try and relax while you’re here….wherever here is exactly…I don’t know…”

Jason raided the medicine box, somehow knowing what to give to his future grandson. Jason walked on over to the skin, grabbing a clean glass and pouring water into it.

“I want you to take these pills and rest. The quicker you get better, the quicker we can get you back home.”

“Home sounds nice….”

Thomas took the pills and glass, downing everything in one gulp. He placed it down on the table next to the couch he was currently calling his bed.

Jason sat down on the couch arm rest, looking out the window.

“What’s the future like anyways? Does it get better?”

Thomas nodded.

“Everything gets better, just, well it is for me any ways….or at least it was. There are things that have changed since I’ve got here. Like in my time, my Uncle is…was very much alive….while in this timeline, he’s been dead for months now….”

Jason stood up, feeling restless. He looked at the boy with his eyes.

“If you rest for a bit, I promise, the both of us can get out of here and look around for answers. As to why your uncle, my little brother, is dead currently. It may very well be a ruse.”

Thomas lit up, feeling somewhat better at what Jason was telling him.

“If it is a ruse, then that is why he’s alive in my time!”

_“Alright! I knew there’d be no way in hell Uncle Damian would die so easily, that guys way to smooth for death. Not only that, but I’ll be able to get the hell out of this place for a bit,. I’m starting to get couch fever…hehe…”_

Thomas blinked, feeling the pills taking effect. Jason ruffled the boy’s head.

“You take a nap and I will wake you in three hours. Sleep well.”

Thomas nodded, laying back down. He brought the covers up over to his face, trying to hid a blush.

“Um, I know…”

“You know what?”

Thomas turned away from Jason, hiding his eyes.

“It’s nothing, maybe I’ll tell you later….”

Jason smiled, somehow understanding the boy.

“OK, tell me later then. Sweet Dreams.”

Thomas covered his head with the blanket that he had. It did well hiding his blushing face.

_“How embarrassing. A nearly grown man asking another man to kiss him on the forehead goodnight…..”_

Thomas glanced out from his blanket fortress, his tired blue eyes fell onto Jason’s back.

_“I guess I just miss my grandfather….”_

Thomas drifted off to sleep, letting the darkness take him away,

8888888

 

“Hey, Thomas, time to wake up.”

Thomas felt a warm hand on his cooling  head. His sleepy eyes focused in on the man before him.

“Hey yourself…”

_“For a moment, I forgot where I was. I thought I was home. That this whole things was a dream. Oh well, it could be worse. Everything could be worse.”_

Jason smiled, seeing the sleep fall away from the younger man’s eyes. He placed down a clean black shirt and blue jeans. A worn tan leather jacket draped over the arm rest. Thomas smiled softly.

“I guess it’s a good thing I ran into you then my other grandfather. I am two feet taller than him.”

Jason smiled, still not sure who this “other” grandfather was.

“Grayson….right? If you have his last name, then that must mean I have a daughter….”

Thomas nodded, grabbing the clean clothing and making his way to the shower.

“Yeah, you do. You’ll meet her one day and when you do, God knows she’ll be spoiled rotten.”

Thomas held a little chuckle in his voice about his mother. Jason watched at the boy closed the door to the bathroom. He sighed a little before looking at his hands.

“I can’t believe I’ll have a daughter….”

Something in Jason’s heart made him feel light and almost giddy. He turned his head towards the bathroom door when he heard the water running. A huge smirk crossed his face as he heard a voice echo from the room. The voice sang so clear and calm, Jason knew that things would go alright in the future. Specially with that music choice,

Jason sat down on the couch, listening in on the man as he sang in the shower, a tune he himself couldn’t help but sing along with.

\----They sang Wonderwall, by Oasis. <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDA2-SZl8Og>

 

Thomas walked out, drying his hair with a towel. Jason smiled, before pushing himself up.

“That’s a good song you sang.”

“Same with you. I’ve always liked the oldies….”

Both men stopped and looked at each other. Silence was between them. Jason started laughing after that.

“Oh GOD. The music I’m hearing now will be “my” oldies one day….that’s a rather horrifying aspect of life right there…”

Thomas spoke up, talking more on the subject of music.

“You have NO idea. I mean, what you call oldies in “this” time, in truth is called “ancient” in mine. Like that Elvis singer. Nails on the chalk board, but old great grandpa loves it.”

Jason smiled, still not knowing who Thomas’s great grandpa was.

“For some reason, when I hear about the future, it makes me feel a little happier.”

Thomas nodded, pulling the clean shirt over his head.

“So what do you saw we get out of here before Aunt Kori and Uncle Roy show back up and put a damper on our day?”

“Sounds good to me….oh and watch out for that tracker Roy put in your boot, he has the tendency to tag people with those things.”

Thomas plopped down to look at his shoe, low and behold it was there without him knowing.

_“Damn, Uncle Dami would have my head for that….Looks like Roy’s had abandonment issues way in his early 20’s. Don’t blame him. Now I know why Lian gets a little testy around her father when he pulls stuff like this….ah….Lian….I miss my babysitter….she’s the main reason I’m awesome with a gun. Taught me at a young age she did, hehe….”_

Thomas shot up exited. To Jason, he almost looked like a kid finding out he was going to Disneyland.

“Let’s go get Ice Cream!”

“Ok sounds good to me….Neapolitan?”

“Hell YEAH! That stuff is freaking fantastic!”

“Chili Dogs on the side?”

“You bet! Ah, this is going to be so fun!”

Jason laughed as the two exited the hideout. Thomas chatted away with Jason like the two were old friends, not some you are my grandfather, I am your grandson way either.

“This will be fun.”

Thomas nodded like a little kid, grabbing Jason’s hand and throwing it up in the air.

“I’m going on a date with my grandpa! Yeah…”

Jason let out a fit of laughter.

“That sounds so strange…”

The two left the building, ready to enjoy the rest of the day.

 _“It’s good to hear him laugh. Maybe it won’t be so bad here after all. Who knows, I might be able to help one way or another? “_  


End file.
